Army of the Free Men (and women)
Description Army of the Free Men and women is a term used to describe the allied forces of groups who connected during the holy wars in order to overpower F.T.P. and their satelite states and support factions. This army is mostly known as "The resistance" or simply "The alliance". Its members vary throughout different books, with only the Bollslims always being a part of it (usually as the head of the coalition). List of member states and groups (by book) The Holy Bollble * Bollslims * M.K.G. (after the revolution in Center joined by Bigg Poppa, Barcho and P-man) * Fuzzy-fur-things * Artists The Holy Bollble II * Bollslims Officially Bollslim warriors as the defence forces of the Kingdom of Bollslims. Supported by the Center Republic under Gorino Divido. * M.K.G. (excluding Jorge Barcho and Bigg Poppa) * Independent individuals: Samuel Iglesias, Sona, John Sona The Holy Bollble III Members also offer each other military and political aid regarding border defense, as members of the B'order '''D'efence 'T'reaty 'O'rganisation (BDTO) * Kingdom of Bollslims * Lanordoste * 500 Fireteams * Center Republic * UFCS * Slavs Not representing Slavonia * Shtor Militia * Bollivaric Liberation Front * Independent individuals: Sir Bridge, John Sona, Samuel Iglesias, Djanko * Consultants: Fuzzy-fur-things Basic group bio ''Humans (Nohomo sabuenos)'' A great race of muscular, beautiful and above all, glorious beings that evolved out of monkeys. When the The Dick entered their dimension they have praised to an unknown entity to save them. Their prayers have been heard when Boll Casby appeared and defeated the Dick, banishing him from the universe for a long time. As the planet was secure, the need for a God disappeared, thus the religion of Bollism temporarly died out, before being revived by two Littleriverians in 2013, when the Dick re-entered humans' universe via F.T.P. Subgroups of humans (The Alliance only) * ''Professors'': The great Professors were once a great nation of muscular old men. Though some are independent, most are affiliated to either F.T.P. or M.K.G., or switched sides at one point. When the Dick first attacked the World, their home region of ''Gāozhōng cǎi liè zhōngxīn ''(later known under its formal name Center) was threathened. Wanting revenge, the last living Professors (mentioned in The Holy Bollble) made an alliance with the other humans and helped Boll defeat the Dick, before the group becoming disbanded after Boll's second coming and divided strictly into two blocs: those who support F.T.P. and those who endorse Bollslims. * ''Artists'': A group of humans with subnormal art skills. Artists are pretty useless in combat, though. * ''Bollslims'': Humans with unconditional loyalty to the Almighty Boll and "continuers" of the ancient religion of Bollism. They are humanity's finest warriors. * ''Lanordostians:'' inhabitants of the Lanordoste Empire, known for their engineering skills and lack of sense of humour * ''Shtors:'' once a union of hardworking tribes, known for being great with handling iron and weapons. The people of Shtor are now dispersed throughout the Mid Realms, most living in Center and Shtor * ''Culonians:'' mostly slightly obese nation living on the far west of the planet, known for their extreme patriotism and love for food and corporations * ''Bollivaric Neopacs:'' once loyal Neopacs, who accepted Bollism as their faith after Divido spread Boll's will in eastern lands ''Fuzzy-fur-things'' ''(Lombaxes)' Race of humanoid beings, that are native to the planet of Sten. They lived in peace and did not worry about Dicktoncla, since it was not their problem. They joined the alliance when Dickslapenstein attacked their home planet. Fuzzy-fur-things, as the great saint Lars called them, made the first move in the great war. They tried to reclaim the Great Bollism Shrine. But their enemy had gotten there first. A evil legion of F.T. soldiers, led by the most vile and fierce of them all, Madidz. The firefight had gone for hours. Defeat and death was uppon the Fuzzy-fur-things. Suddenly, they managed to push back the army of Dickslapenstein. The Fuzzy-fur-thing won, but their dead were beyond count. Only a few survived. Broken and without courage, they dissapeared. They reformed in small numbers amid F.T.P.'s second rise, only to be brutally slaughtered by Calamarco. Events of Holy Bollble The Alliance and its members are portrayed as the main protagonists in the Holy Bollble franchise. Most of their appearances are associated with great deeds and saving of mankind. Obviously, the Alliance or at least some of the factions appear regularly in every sacred book, including the Lost Pages.